


Mr. & Mrs. Claus

by pizzansuishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bondage, Clone Gangbang, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Lactation Kink, Milk, Oral Sex, Smut, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzansuishi/pseuds/pizzansuishi
Summary: All Hinata Claus wanted was children. Leave it to Saint Nicolas "Naruto" Claus to make all of his wife's wishes come true. Lemon. Heavy Smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. The Last of the Godfairies.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

The Godfairies were a powerful subspecies of fairies. Mysteriously, they practically went extinct two thousand years ago. Curiously, Naruto and Hinata Claus had hatched from their fairy eggs at the same time, about five hundred years ago. As orphans, Naruto was always there for her. How could she not fall in love with him? His humor, his good heart, his vision…

If only he would apply that same dogged determination, to making babies. Hinata Claus adjusted her pointed red velvet hat in annoyance.

The pointed Christmas hat acted as a vector to suck up Hinata's excess Chakra magic and made magic disappear. Too much magic buildup in her body and she would transform into a dark fairy. Hinata was a good godfairy, so she was always wearing her hat. So did Naruto and the elves.

Naruto had the vision to create the Factory up in the North Pole. The elves and the Claus's worked to make toys, clothes, and food for poor orphaned children. They used magic mirrors to watch people and screen for good humans to adopt orphans. There were always too many children in need of help, and never enough of it. But every single person counts. All in all, her husband Naruto was a good man.

_He would be a good father too, if only he would give it a chance._  Hinata pouted grumpily.

It was Friday. She would make him his favorite beef ramen. Then, Santa Naruto would come home from work, have dinner, and fuck his pretty wife in the pussy. Hinata was going to have her two legs bent up in the air, like every other weekend. They would have the same boring vanilla sex. Naruto would go at her in the same missionary position he loved so much. Happily married to her, Naruto would probably make Hinata repeat the exact same routine next week and the week after…for the next two thousand years.  _How boring!? How selfish of him!_ Hinata had to teach her man a lesson.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Booming through the door, Naruto brought in brisk air and snow. Warmth from the hearth spread through his body. The smell of cinnamon buns and beef ramen filled his nostrils. Perfect was this moment in the Claus household.

His big heart swelled at seeing his wife barefoot in nothing but a red apron and velvet hat. She was gorgeous. Her blue transparent teardrop-shaped wings shone like diamonds as it caught the light. With her mysterious midnight blue curls and perky small bosom. Her tight plump ass was bare for him to see. Hinata was on the chubby side. She was by no means, obese, she just had a bit more for him to hold. She had mischievous half-moon eyes, baby pink lips, and a proud nose. How could a woman be so sexy and so fricking cute at the same time? He wanted to stuff himself between her lovely, supple thighs.

As Hinata cooked, she waved her spatula and sang "Santa Baby." Beating her wings to the rhythm, she did a little dance from side to side, hovering over the steaming pot of ramen.

"Take a seat, Naruto." Sweetly, Hinata said to him.

Naruto sat down and a large bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. Mmmhm! Juicy beef, perfectly boiled eggs, colorful vegetables, warm noodles, and steaming flavorful soup enticed him. His wife was always a wonderful cook.

Hinata sat across from him and nibbled on her cinnamon bun daintily. "So…Naruto. Today, I met with this witch doctor-"

"Witch doctor!? Those are dangerous. Don't go meeting with them." He without raising his voice he reprimanded her. Her husband stopped inhaling his ramen just to scold her. His eyes were demanding and authoritative.  _What a bully! Always bossing me around! I'll show him!_  Hinata raged.

"Well! I was about to get to that. Let meet her together, we have an appointment eight o'clock Monday. Her name is Kurenai Yuhi. Kindest witch I have ever met...Anyways there this potion called Quadruple B. It helps fairies get pregnant." Excitedly Hinata talked, while Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed his ramen.

But at his wife's speech, his eyes shot open. "You're going to take a potion from a witch? You could die. Don't do it, Hinata. I don't trust witches."

"She's not like other witches, though." Hinata protested.

"Don't you watch TV? That's what all the princesses say before they get tricked by a witch." Naruto clawed his hand at her humorously. He was joking with her; he wasn't taking this proposition seriously at all.

"Well, this is real life not TV. Give the witch a chance." Grumpily, Hinata sat up in her chair.

Reaching across the small table, he brushed a stray curl out of her face.

"Hinata, I'm just worried for you. We've tried to have a baby so many times. I don't want you to get hurt." Exasperatedly, he sighed.

"Fine, I'll give it a rest." Hinata relented, her shoulders shrunk. Hinata couldn't argue with him when he was so tender to her.  _I'll let him finish his ramen first. He'll come around._

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

"Wash the dishes, Naruto." Hinata ordered.

Naruto was surprised, but he complied. Usually his wife would be so eager to please him, she would do the dishes herself. Walking over to the sink, Naruto carried his empty bowl and used silverware. He lowered the dishes in the sink and began cleaning them.

Soft, supple hands snuck under his sweater. The cold air made Naruto's flesh more sensitive. He paid attention to prevent the fragile dishes from falling and breaking. Hinata was making his work hard. Her elegant fingers circled around his navel and trailed up to tweak his nipple. Each of his nipples were pinched between the fingers of her hands. Her two hands were messaging his breast tissue. Nipples were not the only thing that became erect from Hinata's ministrations. Friction began to build in Naruto's pants as his cock became erect.

"Uhn." Naruto groaned. He leaned his chest into her hands.

Hinata placed her cheek against his back. Tiptoeing, Hinata gave him a kiss on the neck.

"Let's try something new tonight." The beautiful godfairy whispered into her male's ear.

Gaping at the mouth, Naruto nodded mindlessly. The mischievous female had him wrapped around her elegant little finger.

Hinata continued to embrace her husband. Her fingers began to trail lower. Hinata shifted so that she stood perpendicular to him, his strong left leg were between hers. Naruto continued to face forward towards the sink and wash the dishes. Standing 6 feet and 4 inches, Naruto had to bend over the sink. Hinata fussed at his left earlobe. Erogenous flesh was being swirled around by her skilled tongue.

As she teased his sensitive flesh, his breathing was now coming out in heavy pants. With one hand, Hinata messaged the inside of Naruto's thigh. His cock hardened and twitched. With another hand, Hinata unzipped his pants, but left his belt still buckled. Prying his boxers down, she freed his member. Naruto's cock was jutting out of his pants, but surrounded by offending fabric. Quickly, Naruto dried the dishes. He needed to be inside his wife,  ** _now_**.

Running her index finger along his shaft, Hinata teased him, "Someone's happy to see me."

With glazed eyes, Naruto worked out a pained "Yes."

"Well, you did a great job with the dishes. Time for your reward, sweetheart. Come this way." Hooking her finger in his belt notch, Hinata lead the way to their bedroom. Sapphire wings behind her batted slowly, and her feet hovered inches off the stone floor. Her lovely naked arse and hourglass figure was bare for him to see from behind.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Strong wooden beams held up their stone cabin. Naruto had built the beautiful home himself. Sturdy detailed cherry wood furniture decorated the room. They had merry red curtains and bed drapings. Naruto pushed Hinata onto the hefty bed, and prepared to ride her like a reindeer. Crawling towards her, Naruto was about to go in for the kill.

Abruptly, her red high-heels pushed against his forehead. She stopped him where he sat. "No! If you want any sugar tonight, we're going to do things my way. You have to do as  ** _I_**  say."

Surprise stunned his face. The last time Naruto had ever seen Hinata act his bossy, she was five years old.

"Okay?" Confused, Naruto threaded carefully with his wife.

"Alright…well, I want your clothes off. And I want you to lie on the bed." Hesitating a bit, Hinata ordered him.

Stripping himself of winter clothes, Naruto laid down on the bed.  _It's cold in here_!

All of a sudden, Hinata pulled out white fuzzy handcuffs out of the leather trunk at the foot of the bed.  _When the hell did they get handcuffs!? Hinata what did that witch doctor do to you!?_

"Alright, I'm going to handcuff you now. This is so naughty!" Waving her open hand as if she expected him to hand over his arm and be handcuffed, Hinata giggled.

"Is this necessary? We can always do things the old-fashioned way." Naruto plead.  _No!_  Hinata refused to be fucked missionary style-that had been all they've done for the last 480 years of marriage. Nope! Tonight, she was going to have some fun.

"Fine, suit yourself. I'm going to go sleep on the sofa, then." Hinata said, nonchalant. Silky hair cascaded out of her bun as she arched her slender neck in boredom. She was elegance itself. With his cock raging and erect, Naruto would do anything to have her tonight.

"Okay, okay! Here, you can be on top tonight. Go ahead and handcuff me, crazy lady." Naruto laid his arms out on either side of himself, like he was about to be nailed to a cross. Hinata used one pair of handcuffs to bound his right arm to the right bedpost. She used another pair to bind his left arm to the left bedpost.

Naruto let out a little bit of magic, just to see if he could break her stupid handcuffs.  _Zap!_  Electric chakra that he released came right back to shock him.

"You crafted these with mirror metal? This is overkill!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Anything for me to have children_. Hinata thought.

Mirror metal was enchanted with strong troll magic. Whatever spells its victim used would be reflected back at them. It was nearly impossible to break out of mirror metal. In addition, Naruto began to feel the handcuffs drain the magic and strength out of his body.

"Well, you wait right there. Okay, Naruto? I have a surprise for you!" Animatedly, Hinata said this with a smile. Her wings batted eagerly, like she was about get a promotion. Naruto hated surprises, his wife loved them.

Rushing to the washroom, Hinata put on the corset she bought the human people's market. It was lovely. It was bright red with a hint of orange, Christmas Crimson. Wire ran up and down her body, it made shapes that highlighted her full hourglass figure. The top was laced with dark blood red thread, the trim was satin. The bottom of the corset was straight-cut and stopped at her voluptuous hips. The top of the corset was heart shaped, each arch of the heart rested over one of her perky boobies.

Tying her ponytail with a crimson ribbon, Hinata finished her look.  _Perfect_. Christmas red was Naruto's favorite color.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

 


	2. Ch 2 Charmed Persuasion

Chapter 2 Charmed Persuasion

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Shocking enough, Naruto liked the surprise Hinata promised him. There his wife stood in a Christmas Crimson corset. Dressed in red.  _His red._

Shifting himself, Naruto rearranged himself into a more attractive pose—he straightened himself to look as large as possible—it wasn't too hard for him. There he lied, six feet four inches and 240 pounds of muscular man meat. Even in the North Pole, Naruto sported a nice tan from working in the greenhouse. He had long thick fingers, and strong hands and arms. His golden wings were shaped like elongated teardrops, they were folded cleanly against his back.

The male godfairy looked every bit like a Greek god. He was tall, muscular and tan. Unruly blonde hair graced his head, chest, limbs, and crotch-due to the harsh cold weather his hair grew thick. He had ice blue eyes that were firm and determined. But in the throes of passion, his strong will would break for her. She looked at his beautiful cock. Hinata's mouth watered. She knelt at his feet and parted his legs. For a big man, Naruto had a rather small dick. His manhood could not be more than two inches, even when fully erect.

_Look at it! It's so cute!_  Hinata thought. Blue wings beat behind her. She loved her husband. She loved every part of her husband. She never minded that he had a tiny cock, she had a small tight pussy.

Lowering her head, Hinata held Naruto's eye contact as she enthusiastically lapped the precum dripping down his shaft.

"No, Hinata. Don't do that. It's not good for you! Don't put dirty things in your mouth." He scolded her.

"Mmmhm. But it's so delicious. It tastes like that beef ramen you love so much."

Bending down, Hinata lapped his dick clean of precum.

**It feels so good, so goddamn good**. Naruto's logical brain blurred into this mindless mantra. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. His wife was pleased with his response.

Then, she pulled back, he could think again. "Stop, Hinata. You might choke, or get sick. I don't want to abuse your body like this."

"Bah! Humbug!" Hinata sang playfully. She blew a raspberry against the slit of his penis, cum leaked out. Playing his dick like a trumpet, she made his dick vibrate. The sensations were too much. He busted a nut on the spot. Rich nutty semen squirted out of his cock.

"Mmmhm. Christmas sausage." Beautiful blue curls fell to the side of her face as her rough wet tongue licked his shaft. Bumpy taste buds rubbed alongside his manhood. It was the most erotic sight he's ever seen. He could feel her grin against him. She cupped his balls and bounced them like jingle bells.

"Aaahh. Aahh." Lulling his head from side to side, Naruto sighed as she lapped up his rich nut jizz. A bit of cock snot trailed between her mouth and his cock, Hinata twirled her tongue around the string of viscous cum. His goody two shoes wife was a real nut-cracker. A greedy part of him wanted her to continue.

Santa Naruto Claus was a man of principle in action. He loved and respected his wife too much to ever use her for deviant sex. And yet, here she was making him feel things that he's never experienced before.

Puckering her pretty pink lips, Hinata plunged his whole length into her mouth. His manhood was rather small, so she poked the back of her tongue with his dick. It gave the head of his cock the sensation of bottoming her out. She hallowed her cheeks. The cavern she created for him shrank and shrank and closed around him. His soften dick became hard again. Naruto gasped.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

"Time for round two!" Reaching in the leather trunk, Hinata pulled out a black handkerchief.

Worriedly, Naruto asked her, "You did a great job, Hinata. That's quite enough, now. Why don't you lie back and let a man do the work?"

"Mmmhm. Marriage is a shared labor." The mischievous minx whispered into her male's ear. His breath became ragged. He was so adorable! Covering his eyes with the black handkerchief, she said, "Don't think, Naruto. Just feel."

The black handkerchief was tied around Naruto's handsome head. Part of him wanted to stop her, another part of him was curious of what adventure she had waiting for him. Santa Naruto was blindfolded. All of a sudden, every sound, smell, and touch became louder to him. His other senses became heightened.

Hinata took a candleholder and spilled dripping wax onto a spoon. Collecting the wax on the spoon as she blew on it, Hinata decided she would target his most sensitive spot—his chest.

Naruto would get his chest waxed routinely. Hinata loved Naruto's hairy chest, he was like her cuddly fuzzy teddy bear. But the thick hair made him itchy and uncomfortable—so he insisted on getting waxed once a month. Today, her man had been quite unruly…

Spilling the wax onto his chest with the spoon, Hinata prepared a piece of fabric.

There was a creamy warm, almost hot substance on Naruto's chest. It infinitely aroused him. It was nice to be warm in such cold climate. Suddenly, Hinata rubbed the hot substance into his chest-then she yanked! Pain splint through Naruto as he felt his chest hairs being waxed off. She was sadistic! It hurted so good. His hard cock stirred and he arched his hips into the air. Disappointment filled him when he found no friction to rub against.

Curling into the fetal position, he tried to rub his cock with his feet. His golden wings flapped and hovered him off the bed. Mercilessly his wife dragged his feet and cuffed them to each post of the bed.  _Damn it!_

"Naruto, you've been very naughty lately. You don't listen to me anymore. In fact, you boss me around all the time. So, I'm going to have to punish you." Tapping his nose playfully, Hinata threatened him in a sing-song voice. Naruto should feel afraid, but he was too aroused by her tonight to care. Besides, Naruto was used to having his chest waxed—just not in bed on a Friday night.

Hot wax was smeared below his navel.  ** _Rip!_**

**_Rip!_ **

**_Rip!_ **

**_Rip!_ **

She waxed the left and right of his chest. His entire front was bare as a baby's bottom. His toned abdomen was slightly reddened from being stripped bare of hair. This won't do, she wanted to tease him a little, not harm him. Hinata blew out the waxing candle. Even with all four limbs handcuffed, Naruto helplessly tried to hump the air and grunted.

Fetching the mineral oil, Hinata drenched a piece of cloth with the liquid. She cleaned up left over bits of wax and soothed his stinging skin. The stinging had stimulated his skin, and it excite him for sex—but the gentle soothing of oil on his skin felt like a pleasant change. The raging boner between his legs was not getting the attention it hungered for.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

_Time to cool him down!_  Hinata open their bedroom window. She scooped a cup of snow into her cooper mug.

Picking up a particularly icy chunk of frost, Hinata slid it up and down and all around his cock.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_  Why won't she just let him fuck her already? She was being a shameless tease. Just wait until he gets his hands on her, she won't be able to walk this weekend.

Bits of the frost melted and drizzled down his poor cock. He thrusted and thrusted to no avail. Poor Santa Claus just wanted to cum. What the hell is with all this ice getting him all hot and bothered and leaving him wanting?

Scrunching his face up in a grimace, he growled, "Hinata, just let me cum!"

"As you wish!" Summoning a peppermint cane vibrator, Hinata aimed it at his asshole _. First time for everything, right?_

She squirted peppermint scented lubricant onto the peppermint cane. Without fanfare, she plunged it up his ass.

_Right about here._  Yep, she placed it right behind his prostate. Gently, she slid it in and out and in. Repeatedly, she shoved the candy stick up his ass.

"Oooh! O God! What….Ahh! Ahh!...are you doing…Hinata?" Naruto arched his hips in the sky. Simultaneously, he tried to get away from the peppermint cane and thrust into it at the same time. Naruto refused to enjoy this. Naruto is afraid Hinata will think he's gay, if he finds pleasure in being fucked up the ass.

Twisting the vibrator, Hinata set the peppermint cane to the highest setting. The peppermint cane rattled and shook in his abused asshole. Now that he's all stretched out, Hinata took pleasure in driving the cane in and out of his ass mercilessly. She went harder. Faster.

_How does it feel being on the bottom during sex, Naruto? How does it feel to be frustrated that you don't get the sex you want?_ Hinata mused. She had been sexually frustrated by one man for over four centuries. It was nice to get a little revenge.

"Aaaah! It's so good! Don't stop, Hinata!" Naruto barely registered the words coming out of his mouth. Hinata rubbed her thighs together, she was beginning to want his cock after watching him submit to her.

"Go on, Naruto. You wanted to come, let off your load." Hinata teased.

"Aaahh! Aaahh!" Creamy eggnog white came shooting out of his man bottle. Hinata lapped it up, she loved the taste his cum. Today had been the first time she got to taste his custard and she wanted more.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

"Oh! Hinata…that was amazing. Let me make you feel amazing." Panting heavily, Naruto's handcuffed wrists arched forward and his fingers reached out for her.

"How considerate of you! Of course, you can." Reaching around his head, Hinata untied his blindfold.

_Yes! Yes! Yes!_  Now he can fuck his cock into her pussy. He couldn't wait to bulldoze her with his Christmas tree cock.

Only, his vision was blocked by her crotch as she straddled his head. "Santa, you promised to make me feel amazing, right?"

What in the world did she want him to do? "Um, well. It's very nice. Your…womanhood is very pretty, Hinata. It's like a little clam with a pearl. So, if you put that over my manhood, that would be very nice."

Placing a mistletoe over her crotch, Hinata gazed into Naruto eyes with her captivating violet irises.

"Santa Claus, lick my clit." Icy blue eyes grew big, Naruto knew what oral sex was, he just didn't think Hinata…

"It's dirty, Hinata. My mouth has a lot more germs than your womanhood. It can give you infection."  _Leave it to Naruto to be the expert on women's health._

"I don't care. You promised to make me feel  ** _amazing_**. Be a man of your word." Sticking his tongue out timidly, the male godfairy licked her clit.  _Mmmhm! She tastes amazing!_  It was a bit tangy like cinnamon and yeasty like the ramen he loved. He loved it. He wanted more.

Voraciously, Naruto's tongue lapped at her cunt. He pried her nether lips open with his mouth. He reached his tongue inside her walls. He lapped the sides. His nose was pressed against her clit. So good. So delicious. Out of nowhere, his wife pulled her hips away from him.

"Are you breathing okay?" Concern filled her lovely pale lavender eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Let me eat you."

Lowering her hips closer to his handsome face, Hinata braced herself against the headboard of the bed. "Aah! Aah! Aaaaahhhhhh!"

Hinata felt amazing. Her wings were beating like a humming bird, she was accidentally hovering over his face. This was the one orgasm she did not have to fake in front of Naruto. The last time Hinata had orgasmed this hard, she had been a bachelorette. Kiba Inuzuka, the werewolf, had fucked her up the ass.

His wife was convulsing in waves above him. Teeth grazed onto her clit. He ate her like a rabid dog. He licked her vagina walls and sucked her vulva lips into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around her clit. Santa Claus was a monster, he was eating his wife raw.

"Ah! Ah!" Her convulsing stopped. Her gorgeous pussy was leaking out its pudding. Hungrily, his tongue cleaved off a spoonful of her delicious pudding and swallowed. Santa Naruto flogged her cunt with his tongue until it was clean of cum. He was so horny, his cock could explode. He busted his nuts from eating her delectable cunt.

"Delicious, absolutely delicious, Hinata." Dreamily, his eyes stared at her in a daze. She felt her heart flutter. He was utterly submitting to her, his four strong limbs bound to the bedposts. Worship filled his eyes.

"You think so?"

"Mmmhm. I could eat you out for days."

""Well, there's something on the menu I want you to try, okay? Just try." Hinata crawled to where his crotch was. Her hands spread her ass cheeks apart. Her back was facing him, he couldn't see her beautiful face. She applied some peppermint lube onto her asshole and onto his cock.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Lewd like an elf, Hinata sank her asshole onto his little yule log.

"No! Hinata, I don't like this. I want you to fuck me, not shit on my dick!" Naruto protested.

Curls were beginning to fall out of her ponytail. "O my goodness, Naruto, I'm not going crap on your dick. And I washed my bottom good. I'm clean, I promise."

Hinata rubbed the inside of his thigh to calm him. Her husband was such a worrywart. She soothed him, sweetly. "I'm letting you fuck me up the ass. Relax, Naruto."

_Well, this isn't too bad._  Naruto thought. Hinata's pussy was tight, but her asshole was tighter. Her anus clung onto his dick. It made his small dick feel amazing. This was a huge ego booster. Naruto began thrusting. Bouncing her plump, toned ass Hinata fucked his dick. She fucked it good.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Looking at the curls cascading down from her ponytail and onto her back. Luxurious dark sapphire locks entangled crystal blue wings. The red corset contrasted against the satin blue locks. She was a seductress in that Christmas Crimson corset. She was a dominatrix that pushed his limits and rocked his world. He was grateful to her for it. Her back was just as lovely as her front. Her beautiful fleshy ass cheeks bounced on his crotch. He gave her a good spastic thrusting. Naruto's chest radiated with love as he rammed his small dick into her voluptuous rear.

She was so beautiful. So patient. So kind. And playful.

He wanted her to uncuff his wrists so that he could reach out to her.

He wanted to caress her.

Hold her.

He wanted to kiss her and tell her he loves her.

He wanted to FUCK the ever loving daylights out of her seductive eyes.

Rutting his cock into her like a mad man, he felt her shaking and squirming above him. For the fourth time that night, he came. Shooting out his swimmers into her anus, his eyes rolled back and his head lulled. Hinata continued to ride his dick with her ass. She came soon after.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Rolling her head from side to side, she stroked her clit. Hinata let a wallop her pussy pudding drop onto the bed.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Climbing off him, Hinata sat by his side. "So…what did we learn about trying new things?"

"It wasn't so bad. Hinata, you're really good at this."

"So, you think I know what I'm doing?" Hinata giggled. Naruto nodded proudly.

"So, you're going to go see Doctor Kurenai with me?"

"Noo!" This was what the whole thing had been about? Hinata wanted him to go to see some crazy witch doctor. This was completely unfair, she was using sex as a weapon.

At his harsh answer, Hinata strut out of the room with her red high heels. Her wings stopped beating, they just flared out behind her intimidatingly like they were preparing for a blitz.

Beating a painted stripped red and white cane in her hand, Hinata returned to the room. She struck him on the ass with the cane.

"Do you love me, Naruto? Or am I just your fuck girl?" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes.

"I love you. I love you, Hinata! That's why I want to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe or keep  ** _you_**  safe, Naruto?"

"Can't I keep us both safe? You know witches want to eat godfairy hearts to become immortal."

Godfairies, literally had hearts made of gold. If someone eats a godfairy's heart, they will possess all of the fairy's power and immortality.

"I know. But, Tenten recommended Kurenai to me. If anything, I will protect you and you can protect me. We should check this out together, don't you think?" Softly, she said to him. His wife was fearless. It terrified him at times.

"Fine. We'll use the poof boots and jingle bells. Bring your wand."

"Thank you." Sadness still stayed in her eyes. Pulling a key out of her corset, she sat down by his handcuffed feet. She opened all his handcuffs.

Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I'm sorry, if I made you feel unloved and unhappy."

She sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay, if you don't want children. I wish you would tell me straight. Don't  ** _lie_**  to me."

"I do want children. I want us to have children. But the person you suggest could be very dangerous."

"Fine I'll cancel the appointment." She said. Calming down, Hinata thought she was being ridiculous. He had a point about witches and she ignored him. He had tried so many fertility treatments with her in the past. She was being a brat and giving him a hard time.

"No, let's go. You want to go. I want to go. I want your family." His honest blue eyes gazed into hers.

"Okay." She muttered. He embraced her soft, small frame and lowered her onto the bed.

Wondering to her, Naruto said, "You know children would be nice."

"Mmmhem. You'll have more people to torture on your camping trips."

"You'll have someone to keep you out of trouble." Shooting back a quick retort, Naruto tapped her nose.

"No, it would really be nice. We would have children to give all our love to. We can teach them about life. When we're old and boring, we'll have someone to talk to."

"Hey! When Halloween comes around, we can dress our baby as a pumpkin and go trick-or-treating. Babies can't eat candy, we'll have all the candy to ourselves! I haven't gone trick-or-treating in years!" Naruto said excitedly. "Hinata, we  _ **have**_  to make a baby."

Her husband, Santa Naruto Claus, made her laugh. How can someone so hardworking and responsible be so  ** _childish_**? He was only capable of behaving like a 7 year-old or a 70 year-old, there was never an in between.

The godfairy couple kissed and made up.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

**AN:**  Listen ladies. Don't pass up a great man just because he has a small dick. Just like it would be a shame if don't ask that awesome girl out, because her boobs are small. Because who the hell really cares? Small is cute. If you guys honest care about each other, that's what important. The rest is bullshit.

Anyways, flaming because Naruto has a small penis makes no sense. This fic chapter is dedicated to all the guys and girls out there with small dicks and boobies, okay? (P.S. Boobies grow HUGE when you have sex often. Birth control, estrogen-progesterone rich diet helps too.) You guys can still have  _amazing_  sex with a medium to small sized cock. Also, Kegel exercises and other pelvic floor exercises can increase endurance and penis size-if size honestly matters that much to you. Whatever.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o


	3. Ch 3 Quadruple B Potion

Chapter 3) Quadruple B Potion

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Blue locks tickled his chest, her head was cradled in his arms. The golden godfairy stroked the rubbery sapphire wings of his wife as she slept. She was so kind, patient, and selfless. He loved her.

Naruto loved children. Over time, he learned to hide the fact that he  ** _needed_**  children just as much as she did. It was painful to watch her beat herself up. She got injection after injection. He saw her roll in pain as her belly cramped after IVF treatment. Helpless, he watched hope die in her eyes as she experienced miscarriage after miscarriage. She was such a selfless lover. He was afraid. If one day she was forced to choose between her life and the baby's, Naruto knew Hinata would choose the baby. He would lose her forever.

Nuzzling his chest, she pulled him closer. Naruto gripped her shoulder. He buried his nose into the crown of her head. Blue hair let off the sweet smell of cinnamon and vanilla.  _Freeze this moment for me, father time._  Naruto thought.

Rude alarm noises went off. His azure fairy shifted awake. Naruto pretended to sleep and cuddled her. Hinata swatted off his arm. "Naruto, wake up! We're going to be late. This clinic is in the plainsfolk realm."

Shuffling through their nightstand, Hinata gathered their human insurance cards, keys, credit cards, and ID.

"So, Naruto, be n-nice! Dr. Kurenai was born half-human, half-witch. She does things the p-plainsfolk way. Her nurses are human. Remember what we talked about.  ** _No_** magic and  ** _no_**  wings okay?" Hinata nervously lectured him, stuttering here and there.

"Okay?"

"Also, I bought us some 'hip' human clothes online. People don't wear fedoras anymore, Naruto." Naruto groaned, he liked his classy fedora hats. As far as he was concerned, the only changes to the human world that he liked were in new technology. New fashion trends made Naruto grumpy.  _They look so ridiculous!_

The blue godfairy transformed their Christmas hats into red Adidas baseball caps. The couple always had to wear magic hats. Hats sucked up excess magic. Too much magic in the body could turn a fairy evil.

Handing him a 'hoodie,' Hinata excitedly updated him about the small nuances of change in the human realm. Naruto slid his head into the hoodie. It was comfy. Not bad.

Dressed in black hoodies, jeans, and leather combat poof boots Naruto stared at their matching outfits in the mirror. He laughed heartily.

Using poof boots, Naruto and Hinata teleported to a parking lot in Copenhagen. Hinata drove their car for a whole hour to a clinic in the middle of nowhere.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Pristine and sterile, the clinic pleasantly surprised Naruto. Most witches' dens were filthy. After establishing rapport with the doctor, Naruto decided he liked this witch. Actually, Kurenai acted more like a doctor than a witch. Sugarcoating wasn't in her bag of tricks. Kurenai just told it like it was.

She took blood and saliva samples from the couple. Being required to produce a semen sample stressed Naruto out.

"Well, the good news is that you are a very healthy couple. But according to your DNA, godfairy females only ovulate once every 10 years. The egg is released randomly. So you both simply have to be patient. If you have intercourse every day for 10 years, you will very likely have a baby. Godfairies can live up to ten thousand years. You're a young couple, there's plenty of time."

"Doing it every day for ten years?" Naruto blushed. "I have trouble... _performing_...on somedays. It's cold in the North Pole, you know?"

Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about, Naruto had trouble getting an erection on some days. Nobody's perfect. She never brought that up with Kurenai, Naruto was sensitive about his man issues.

"Well, with the Quadruple B potion that Hinata requested, she will start producing milk. If you drink her milk, it will help with your endurance. Also, it will increase the likelihood of pregnancy."

Brown pamphlets were handed out to the couple. "Read this carefully. I'll be happy to answer any questions."

The doctor left the couple momentarily to give them privacy to discuss amongst themselves.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Naruto studied the pamphlet like he was preparing for an engineering exam. The diagrams helped.

From what he understood, Quadruple B potion was actually a virus discovered in the human world. Quadruple B stands for Bootilicious Big Breasted Breeding Bimbo Virus. There were five B's in the name, not four! Why call it Quadruple then? Whatever. Naruto read on.

The virus would allow a practically sterile couple to produce fraternal twins or triplets that were genetically perfect. It would make the female more fertile. Her boobies and ass would become fuller. She would start producing milk. Men who drank her milk would have increased sexual stamina and potency.

There were a few side effects however. Once the female has already given birth to twins or triplets, she would no longer be able to give birth. The bimbo virus acted as a permanent form of postpartum birth control. They could have all the sex they wanted and not get pregnant. Also, the virus accepts only the most genetically fit females. If the virus finds the female to be genetically flawed, it will kill off the female host. With humans, only one in a hundred females were accepted. According to Hinata's DNA sample, there was a 20% risk that she could die.

"The odds are in our favor, Naruto. Let's do it." Hinata said. There was an eighty percent chance of success.

"No! There's a one in five chance of you dying. We're not risking it!" Naruto said firmly.

With that, he paid the doctored and dragged her out of the clinic.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Slumping against their holly green chaise, Hinata threw down her purse. Naruto hated seeing her like this. Hope would light up her eyes whenever she heard that she could have his children. Yet, time after time, luck would let them down.

Sitting down beside her, Naruto gathered her into his arms. "Shhh. Hinata, it's okay. I love you. I love you whether or not we have children."

"I love you, too, Naruto." She said. He cupped her face into his hands. Pressing her forehead against his, she said, "You know, I just got so hopeful. I am sorry, Naruto. Thank you putting up with me."

"You know…the Doctor said if we do it every night—you might get pregnant." A mischievous twinkle lit in his cerulean blue eyes.

A giggle escaped her lips.

"Look at you, playboy. You always know what to say. Don't you?"

Wrapping her long, athletic legs around his waist, Hinata kissed her husband on his scrumptious mouth. Naruto hoisted her as he stood and carried her off to their bedroom.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Caressing her husband's back, Hinata admired his beautiful naked form. He deserved the world. She knew from the first time she's ever slept with him, she wanted to have his babies.

As he slept, all the worries all the years washed away from his face. He looked like the innocent little boy whose egg hatched besides hers. Reminiscing of all the times they almost lost each other, she held him closer. The last time was during World War II. He had been in the British Royal Navy, and she was nurse. He had protected her year after year, war after war.

She has seen him risk life and limb to save her. Just looking at him, then and there, she made her decision.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o


	4. Chapter 4) Big Hooters

**Chapter 4) Big Hooters**

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

**Guys read this with a sense of humor. Be good sports, alright?**

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

There was a UNICEF auction in France, Naruto would be gone for a week. Hinata parked her car in front Kurenai's clinic.

She signed the consent form and went through the necessary exams. The doctor thoroughly explained to her and gave her a print out of the instructions. Now Hinata was getting the first dose.

"Alright, Hinata you used to be a nurse, you know how to give injections. I will demonstrate the first shot in your right breast and you can demonstrate back to me on your left breast. Brace yourself against the wall, the potion may cause orgasm."

"Got it." Hinata nodded, she sat in the table with her back resting on the wall. Her chest was bare, her top half was naked. Although her boobies were small, her shoulders were petite. She had a lovely bone structure.

Pulling out a golden needled syringe filled with green fluid, Kurenai held Hinata's humble right breast. The needle was injected into Hinata's pink nipple. Kurenai removed the needle. The most pleasureable feeling spreaded from the center of Hinata's nipple to the rest of her breast. Orgasm came out in waves. She convulsed against the wall.

Kurenai squeezed some coconut oil into her hand from a tube. Doctor Kurenai reached out the gloved hand and messaged Hinata's right mammary. The greedy flesh orbs on the fairy's chest absorbed the coconut oil completely. Hinata could feel the fizzy feeling of bubbles moving out the ampulla of her nipple and spreading into the little milk reservoirs. Small milk sacs filling up inside her right booby were making her breast harden. It became more and more difficult for Kurenai to squeeze her booby.

All of a sudden, even when Kurenai kneaded her white meat the flesh would not budge. Hinata's right milk orb had become so swollen, that it was as hard as solid plastic. Mind you, the blue godfairy had been shaking like a leaf through orgasm after orgasm, thorough out the whole ordeal. Hinata had to cover her mouth to muffle her screaming.

"Oh! Oh! Wow..." Catching her breath, Hinata looked down. She liked what she saw. Her right breast was a bit bigger than her left breast.

"Use this serum every day for a week. If you message them in oils or fats, they'll grow and produce more milk. The bigger they grow and the more milk made, the more likely your pregnancy."

Perfectly demonstrating on her left breast, Hinata orgasmed again.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Kurenai has heard of the legend that eating a godfairy heart could make you live forever. But she's seen human after human die, she respected humans. Her human mother accepted death as part of life. Kurenai learned to do the same.

Even though, she did consider carving out the hearts of the godfairy couple. She relented. They were two adorable idiots in love. Kurenai found them charming. Especially adorable was Hinata. Why, Kurenai would have forced the beautiful blue godfairy to be her lesbian lover, if she wasn't already married. Oh well, Mr. and Mrs. Claus were good people. Let them fuck and have babies.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

**Naruto's Dream that Night**

The robust stone cabin stood proud on top of the North Pole. Billowing winds and harsh snows wasp around the sanctuary. He was home at last. Naruto rang the doorbell. A werewolf, Kiba Inuzuka, opened the door.

"Oh! It's Naruto! I'm so sorry Naruto, but me and Hinata got back together." Kiba said. That damn werewolf had been Hinata's ex-boyfriend.

In anger, Naruto shoved the bulky werewolf aside. Inside his house was dozens upon dozens of bushy-tailed werewolf pups. They were running around and drawing on the walls.

"You see, Hinata and I made a baby factory up here, while you were gone. Werewolves are a lot more potent in the bedroom, if you know what I mean." The wolf had the audacity to wink at him!

Where was Hinata? He had to find Hinata! The wicked werewolf probably put a spell on her or something. Hinata would never willingly cheat on him…would she?

Running to the kitchen, he found Hinata. The blue Christmas fairy was happily humming and baking spritz cookies.

"Hinata! Kick him out! Tell me those aren't your children!" Naruto screamed.

"O! But they are. Kiba and I made lots of babies." Hinata said in that calm maternal voice of hers. "You didn't want try the Bimbo potion with me, so I found a man who would."

Dropping to his knees, Naruto cried. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Naruto sat up in bed. He pulled out his laptop.  _Google. Google. Google._  He had to find a safe way for her to get pregnant, besides that Bimbo potion. He did not want her to die. He did not want her to leave him either.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

 **AN:**  No Bimbo virus needed. Just message your boobies with natural fats (shea butter and coconut oil), they grow huge. Also eat estrogen-rich foods two weeks before your period, and eat progesterone-rich foods for two weeks after. It works.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o


	5. Chapter 5) Milk & Cookies

Chapter 5) Milk & Cookies

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

**Puns so many puns! You can thank my boyfriend for these.**

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

"Hey, honey! How is the conference coming along!? Did you raise lots of money for the children?" Hinata asked as loudly and clearly as she could into the speaker.

Video chatting on business trips was common practice between the Claus's.

"Yes! I auctioned our tools and watches for almost 3 million euros!" Fairy tools lasted lifetimes, they never rusted and were very light. Similarly, Swiss-made elven watches died only when its wearer was about to die. Dead elven watches were an ominous sign.

"Well, congratulations! You're amazing, Naruto! I'm so proud of you!"

Naruto waved his money certificate towards the web cam.

"Hey! Hey! Let's celebrate when I get back." Naruto suggested.

"Let's celebrate, now!" Hinata replied.

She turned on the song "All I Want for Christmas is You." Shimmy-ing her shoulders, the blue fairy danced. On the phrase "all I want for Christmas is you," Hinata pointed her fingers like a gun at the camera. He laughed merrily. Naruto loved the show.

Maybe it was the camera, or because her arms pressing against her chest, Naruto thought his wife's boobies looked bigger. Getting horny from the show, Naruto wanted to wank off to his foxy wife dancing.

Naruto clapped his hands. "Great show, Mrs. Claus! Take off your shirt! Take it off!"

Suddenly, Hinata's arms crossed over her boobies. She turned off the music. "No, Naruto. I'm going to bed now. You should too."

"But, Hinata!" Santa Claus whined. "I want to see your boobies! We do this all the time. Just show me your boobies. Just one looksie, I promise, please!"

"No!" The azure fairy snapped her laptop closed. She was getting stretchmarks from her boobies growing so much. She wanted to message her melon-size tits with shea butter, so that the stretch marks will go away. Then, she'll show her lovely new milk orbs to Naruto.

A couple hundred miles away, Naruto was sulking. They say fairy dreams held strong messages. Hinata did not want him anymore. She used to show him her boobies on camera all the time. What if the dream was true? What if Hinata decides to leave him?

The big, tough, manly man face-planted into a pillow. He has known her from childhood.

She was the friend who played with him and celebrated his victories. She was the motherly nurturer who picked him up and spoke words of wise when he failed. She was the lover that gave him everything. The most precious thing in Naruto's life had always been Hinata.  _What if she leaves me?_  Naruto, a former Royal British Navy Admiral, was wailing into his pillow like a sick child.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

The bootilicious big-boobed breeding bimbo played with her titties in the bathtub.

Opulent chandelier crystals hung above the tub. Bubbles foamed on top of the mineral oil-infused water. The posh tub was made of black obsidian. Brilliant blue wings fluttered slowly, Hinata propped up her feet as she played with the milky jiggly mounds on her chest.

Her boobies never got much attention during sex. Naruto loved big boobies, Hinata knew. Her small, tiny boobies never got the attention they wanted from him. With the bimbo potion, she satisfied the luscious flesh on her chest. It was sensational.

Hinata kneaded her now beautifully full bosom like dough. The need to knead did not tire her. She baked cookies often. Now she kneading them cookies on her chest. Elegant fingers reached out to tweak baby pink nipples. Rippling pleasure spreaded through her chubby breast meat.

Hinata couldn't wait to surprise her husband when he gets back.

Formerly AA cup size boobies had graduated to be DD cup in size. Her big boobies had stopped growing, but Hinata had to follow Kurenai's instructions and use up all of the Bimbo potion.

Watching her two milky Christmas ornaments grow had been an exciting experience. First they grew to be A cups, then, B cups. When they became C cups, it made Hinata so happy, the boobies filled her hands. They were grope-able!

But her boobies didn't stop there! They just kept growing! The milk cups reached D and broke through to be double D's!

Now! To give herself the last injection of the bimbo potion. She readied the golden needle. Quickly, she injected her right booby then her left booby. Disposing of the needle, Hinata's hungry hands reached out to grope the poor tender boobies. Nothing like a good message to firm them up!

Bouncing them like big jingle bells, she felt ecstasy spike through her marshmallow orbs. They were so much fun. She could play with them for days. The only problem was that no milk came out of her big milkshakers. The need to be milked created the worst frustration for the blue-winged bimbo.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her mouth gaped and her head lulled. This was what the fairy never knew she wanted her whole life. Big boobies. Nice perky big boobies to play with.

The slutty milk maid fairy orgasmed for a whole hour straight. Damn! Do you know what would just hit the spot? If she had some Christmas spotted dick between her milk and cookies.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

This has been the scene Naruto had dreaded since that dream. Naruto rung the doorbell. The red door opened. His splendid blue-winged wife stood in there in her yellow dress. He just stared at her…well…her and her tits.  _When did they get so big?_

Santa Claus just wanted to bury his head between her big winter melons. He wanted suck her pink nipples until they turned cranberry red. The orbs were so magical, Santa Claus could not stop staring at her boobies like a pervert.

Hinata was delighted by her husband's reaction. Drooling at her milk cups like the ghost of Christmas past, he smacked his lips and made groping motions with his hands. Her good Christian schoolboy husband was acting like the lewd boogeyman before Christmas!

"Well, Naruto, are you going to  ** _come inside_**? I'm getting kind of cold. Maybe, you can  ** _warm me up_**." Spurring him for sex, Hinata used her most sultry voice. She enunciated the innuendos. Her husband was a sucker for puns.

Snapping back to reality, Santa Naruto replied. "As you wish! My lovely  **HoHoHo**!"

She laughed joyfully at his return. Only his Mrs. Claus would have a generous enough sense of humor for his jokes.

It was burning hot inside the cabin. The sharp contrast between the cold outside and the warmth in the cabin made Naruto aroused. His sizzling hot wife made the heat even worst. All Naruto wanted to do was throw his clothes down and FUCK!

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Wrapping her arms around him, Hinata took off his coat. Stonehard boobies pressed against Santa Claus's back. "Let me take off your coat for you, Naruto."

By now her pheromones were making him intoxicated. Naruto's excess magic was building up. He was entering high heat. He was entering the Sage Mode of fairy mating. Fairies tend to enter high heat whenever they're stressed out or threatened. In Naruto's case, his body believed he was at threat of losing his mate. Fairies are vicious when threatened. He was no longer himself, but his wicked alternate fairy spirit…KYUUBI!

"That's Santa Daddy, to you, sugarplum!" Naruto held Hinata's chin between his thumb and fingers.

"Huh!?" But one look at his yellow irises and red marks, Hinata had her answer. Naruto had turned into a dark fairy. The safest way to get rid of his excess energy was to have sex with him.

Rogue Santa Claus threw Hinata over his shoulder like a gift sack. Sweeping his hands over the dining table, he sent the expensive porcelain and silverware flying. Pushing Hinata onto the solid cherry wood table, he pinned her down. He unzipped his fly, his belt intact. Poking through the fabric of his pants was his pinewood pecker. Lucky, it was a tiny pecker. Otherwise, Hinata's vagina would be in for one rough sleigh ride.

"Looksie here! Your booby bonkers are huge! Tell me the truth. Were you a disobedient little wifey? Did you go behind my back and take the bimbo potion?" Santa Naruto swatted at Hinata's boobs. The traitorous milk jellies were jiggling like they enjoyed it. It felt really good.

The couple had promise to never lie to each other, this situation was not any different. Hinata had to be careful, an angry dark fairy at his peak, was dangerous. "Yes, Santa Daddy. I went and took the bimbo potion. I'm sorry."

"My pure and innocent wife went and took the bimbo potion? Behind my back? Without my permission? What's next Hi **tatas**? Are you going to leave me for another man, too?" Menacingly, he growled at her. It got her wet. It got her sopping wet.

"No, no! I would never leave you. I'm sorry I've been a bad girl. Please let me stay." She said quickly, stroking his thick arms. But he was distracted.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

Cinnamon and vanilla, what a lovely smells. It intoxicated him. He wanted more of it. Aphrodisiac smells perfumed her boobies. He pulled down the front of her strapless dress and dove into her delicious cookies.

Sucking on a pearly pink nipple, milk began to fill Naruto's mouth.

"Awh…Awh…Awh…" Hinata sighed. Relief flushed through the blue-winged fairy's body. Bloated bimbo boobies could only be milked by a male. Now her male was here to bless her with lactation gratification.

"Mmmhm! Mmmhm! What delicious warm milk! Go get me a plate of cookies." Santa Naruto released his wife so she could strut to the cookie jar. He smacked her svelte ass as she walked away. As ordered, she displayed a plate of spritz cookies, chocolate chip cookies, white chocolate cookies, peanut chocolate kiss blossoms and so many more sweets.

He sat her on his lap and alternate from her milk jugs to his gourmet cookies.

Milk was being sucked out of her teats. She could feel the little pockets of milk in her breast being drained. So sensitive were her bigger breasts that she could feel that her right breast was half full and the left breast fully loaded. She enjoyed being sucked very much.

Lavender eyes grew large, Santa Naruto's dick was growing larger! The more milk he drank the bigger his cock grew.

If she had not been infected by the bimbo virus, she would have pulled away from him. As it is, Hinata loved having her milk cups kissed, lapped at and sucked. She ignored the growing consequence poking at her ass.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

His sugarplum blue fairy was busy writhing on his lap. Her head craned backwards. Pale slender arms draped around his neck like a winter scarf. "Don't stop, Naruto. Don't stop."

Santa Claus pulled away from the milk to enjoy a quality spritz cookie. Milk continued to leak out of the right breast onto her abdomen.

"Look, what a mess you are! Hohoho!"

Using his wide tongue, he licked off the milk on her abdomen. With his big man hands he lifted up her right booby. Blonde hair tickled her chest as Naruto lapped up the milk on the underside of her booby.

"Mmmmhm! Mmmhm! Such a yummy milk fairy slave! Perfect for us keep!" The dark fairy told himself.

Mercilessly, he put her nipple in his puckered mouth and sucked her breast hard repeatedly. Delicious cinnamon vanilla milk spilled out. His mouth pumped her breast for milk. He used both hands to squeeze her big milk melon.

"Oh god!...Ahahaha….Oh god!...Mercy, Naruto!" Screaming at top of her lungs, she clawed at his back. Her blue fairy wings were beating so hard, she was hovering off his lap. Naruto scissored his legs around hers to keep her from flying away. The breast messages Hinata gave herself were tame compared to Naruto's milking. Calloused carpenter hands squeezed her booby so hard her inner web of milk sacs could feel it. Hinata arched her boob into his hands. She wanted more friction from those rough, rugged fingertips.

Hinata came a whole wallop of pussy pudding in her panties.

Hinata's milk ducts filled with air once they have been drained of milk. Her right and left breast were the still same size. The emptied right one was just more bouncy. The left booby was painfully swollen and waiting to be milk.

"Well, this cup of milk's empty." Naruto bounced her right booby in his hand. He squeezed it playfully. "On to the next one!"

Without warning, dark Santa Clause squeezed her left booby so hard milk squirted out like a water gun. He caught the milk in his mouth.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hinata wailed with her whole body. She was waving like a flag in winter. Her exclamation faded into loud whimpers. Her body continued to hump the leg that pinned her down. Her tone belly kept brushing against his erection…which by now was a foot long and as thick as her forearm. Cum stains were being painted all over her dress by his dick brushing. Overwhelmed by the sensations, Hinata came hard once more.

"Well! We're all out of milk and cookies." Dark Naruto waved an empty plate in front of her. "I guess we'll just have to stir up some pudding."

With that a thick long finger entered Hinata's pussy. His hand had quickly pushed the front of her panties aside. She could feel herself stretched out by one finger alone. Her elastic pussy clinched around the one finger. How in the world was she going to fit Dark Santa Claus's monster cock inside of her?

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

*AN: Spotted dick is a pudding/cake dessert.


	6. Chapter 6) Tis the (Breeding) Season

Chapter 6) Tis the (Breeding) Season

Marrying a stunning sugarplum fairy does wonders for a man's ego. Naruto never felt his two-inch penis was inadequate. And yet, he could not help his delight at the endowment between his legs. Christmas was all about gifts after all.

"Here I come, darling."

By now, Hinata had been properly cared for. Her eyes were stilled glazed by the orgasm wrecked upon her by his dexterous fingers. Her breathing quicken at the idea of him entering her again. Greedily, she craved his touch. Wanton, her ribcage arched upwards with yearning. His hands did not disappoint. They held her sides below the breasts and slide down. His callous palms caressed skin beneath the happy yellow dress. His touch was painfully slow, the roughness of his worn palms teased her of how not-so-gentle her gentlemanly husband was capable of being.

"Ah, more…" She sighed.

" _Shush_ , patience love."

For Pete's sake! Why was she surprised? Naruto just had to be the only dark fairy with this level torturous restraint. She just wanted cry. She wanted his cock so badly.

His hands landed around her hips. He tapped the glans of cock against her rosebud. She shuddered in bliss. The bulbous head bounced on her pearly clitoris. Why won't he just put it in already? Her eyes lost their haze and looked up at him pleadingly.

"You look quite desperate Mrs. Claus. But all good things come in time, right? You just need to be  ** _patient_**."

Hinata had risked her life taking that Bimbo potion, simply because she was impatient. Out of spite, he was going to school her in the art of patience.

"Naruto, you are being mean!"

"How 'bout Santa Daddy make you a promise? If you stay quiet no matter how good I make you feel, I'll give it to you."

Hinata nodded with her mouth open like a dolt.

Strong hands slide from her hipbones to her buttocks. They gripped her arse roughly. Her plump arse was being kneaded gently, then harshly. Naruto kept eye contact with her throughout all of his ministrations. She pussy was getting so wet. His eyes were so dark and intense. He continued to tease her by rubbing his handsome dick along her inner thigh. She was breaking beneath him. Her eyes began to drift upwards. The pleasure from his hands messaging her bottom was too much. Erotically, she bit her lip to hold back a moan.

"Don't you dare look away." He growled.

She nodded and stared back at him with her violet irises. They were as lusty and mischievous as ever.

All of a sudden, Naruto stopped. "Get on your hands and knees."

He backed off of her. She shifted off the table and placed her feet on the ground. She did as he ordered and knelt with her hands pressed against the kitchen floor. She was presented a like a reindeer on all fours, she was perfect for him to mount. It was so degrading, it made her blush, blush and blush-until her complexion put Rudolph's nose to shame. Seeing like this aroused him. He was going give it to her alright. He was going to make sure every drop was going get trapped in her womb.

Naruto knelt behind her. His right hand grazed her belly and moved for the front of her neck. Her breath hitched. His hand let go and rested on her left shoulder. Thick and muscular, his arm was wrapped across her front like a sash or seatbelt. He held her tightly to him with her back flushed to his burly chest. He held his manhood and lined it up to her breeding hole. Doubly fast, his hand on her shoulder forced her to move down on his cock as his hips thrusted forward.

Brainlessly, Hinata groaned. "Uugh."

She was losing her bet, but she had gone too stupid to care. She was his fertile, supple breeding mare. His healthy cock could put as many babies into her as it wished.

Ramming into her with his cock, he doubled the force by pulling her entire body onto his dick with the hand on her shoulder. His left arm caged her. She could feel prickly trim beard scratching her neck as he breathed hotly against her. His pants were now escaping as animalistic grunts.

His left hand picked up hers. He laid her hand on her belly. Santa Claus' ginormous penis was causing her belly to protrude forward. She could feel his cock imprinted on her belly. She looked down. He was huge. She was going to feel him for days to come. His cock bottomed her out, it knocked on her cervix door. Slick slurping noises popped as her vagina took in his seed. She could feel the thick substance cling to her walls.

His hand pushed her hand over the bulge in her belly. "Go ahead, push it in further. Milk it. Milk my cock. Don't you dare let a drop of my semen go to waste. Take it all, you whore."

This wasn't even his come, it was just his precum. He was going to fill her up. He was going to make sure she knew her place. Barefooted and pregnant in his kitchen. That's right, he going to knock her up with his thick, creamy baby batter. Hinata wanted it as much as he did. Her hands moved in quick greedy circles on her belly bulge. As her hands milked his cock by pushing the walls enclosing it, Naruto grinned against her cheek. His lips caressed her cheek and sought out her mouth.

His mouth muffled her screams as she orgasmed. He followed in coming. She was going to be the death of him. He didn't care. So long as he could have her in his arms like this, nothing mattered. He spurted rope after rope of potent come into her. Millions of sperm gushed into her womb. He made sure to line the slit of his cock right at the opening of her womb. His baby maker hit the bullseye. He rutted into her like a beast in heat. Intense pleasure overwhelmed her and her arms gave in. Her cheek flushed against the floor.

This was the perfect breeding position, Hinata knew. Her ass on the air, her head on the ground. Her womb was position like a catcher for his cum. Gravity caused cum to fall straight into the opening of her womb, and that cum was going to stay there. He pulled out of her. Hinata felt a bit disappointed.

"You are going to stay in this position until I say so, love."

He went to the restroom and fetched a menstrual cup from their previous fertility treatments. He opened the foil package and took out a small plastic cup. The menstrual cup would plug all that cum back into her. He placed it into her with his finger, then his cock. He fucked her a second, then a third, then the tenth time. If a man sets his sight on a goal, he sees it out thoroughly.

Massaging her clitoris, he made Hinata screamed herself hoarse from orgasm after orgasm. Female orgasm caused the uterus, the womb, to spasm. It caused his cum be taken deeper and deeper inside her womb. He stopped when he entirely spent. Poor Hinata was a gasping mess on the kitchen floor. Both fairies would know exactly when their first child was conceived.

After more than four centuries Mrs. Claus felt her womanly desired fulfilled. She scoffed to herself, Santa Claus really can make wishes come true. Maybe, she'll write him a thank you note. She was going to be a mother. She was so happy she wanted to hug her husband. Although currently, she was too sated to move.

Naruto's coarse fingers snuck into her womanhood. He coaxed the menstrual cup out of her. With a slurping noise, the cup lost its suction hold on her vaginal walls. The large amount of deposited cum the cup held in began to ooze out.

 _It was so dirty!_  Hinata gasped.

She rubbed her entrance with a graceful finger to tease his old genetic material out of her. His cum dripped out of her in a thick cream-coloured stream. She sat up and a large wallop of his baby batter splatted on the kitchen floor. White began to drip down her legs as she lean against him, it marked her thorough as his. Seeing her filled up with his seed as she was satisfied his territorial urges.

"Naruto, that was great."

Naruto stroked her cheek. "Anytime, darling"

The couple took a shower and then took to bed.

Anxiety began to leave him and he was no longer a dark fairy. But his wife had done what he had most feared. When forced to choose, she chose the baby. It just hurts to think of what could have went wrong, Naruto cast the thought out of his mind. Seriously he turned to her.

"Hinata, don't ever go behind my back again."

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

"Naruto, are you still crossed with me?"

"Hinata, I…I am not mad just to prove you wrong." He was no good with words.

"Am I forcing fatherhood on you?" Fear crept into Hinata's heart. Had she missed all the subtle clues he had been sending her? They spoke to each other daily, but she noticed, these days, she did not listen for him.

"No, you can't force me into anything I don't want, even if you tried. I just hate that you don't care that you could have died. I hate the idea of you leaving me. I hate that you don't care about  ** _us_** anymore."

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

Guilty clawed at her. She had been so blinded by excitement and all she thought she could give him. She began to realize the torment she placed him through.

"Forget it Hinata, I'm tired. Let's just sleep."

He was no longer angry. He was tired. This whole week he just missed HInata. He missed her simply being there. The first week of the Quadruple B virus inoculation was when the patient was most likely to die. Hinata was still alive. It was all that mattered to Naruto.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o


End file.
